Integrated circuits are widely used in computers and electronic devices. During operation, the integrated circuits, particularly those of the Large-Scale Integration (LSI) type, for example, a Central Processing Unit (CPU) will generate heat which needs to be dissipated; otherwise, the temperature of the integrated circuits will rise, which in turn will affect the life and reliability of the integrated circuits.
Although there already have been numbers of integrated circuit heat dissipating devices available in the market, none of these devices can have both a simple structure and effectively dissipate the heat generated by the integrated circuits during operation thereof.
The present invention therefore is aimed to provide an improved heat sink assembly for an integrated circuit to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.